1. Field of This Invention
This invention related to novel edible, bland, textured, high vegetable protein flakes. This invention also relates to food containing such flakes, as an extender or base ingredient thereof.
2. Prior Art
World protein supplies derived from animal and fish sources, while seemingly extensive are actually quite limited as compared to the world human population. People in certain areas of the world suffer severely from protein deficiencies and a considerable amount of research has been directed to developing palatable, meat-like protein products from vegetable and plant sources. It is an object of this invention to help combat starvation and malnutrition and feed the hungry people of the world by providing a relatively simple, relatively inexpensive method for converting widely available non-meat proteinaceous materials such as soybeans, peanuts, sesame seeds, lentil beans, cotton seed, ground nuts, and, in general, nuts and beans of any type containing a high percentage of protein, preferably as high as thirty to forty percent into a palatable food product that is palatable (when cooked or uncooked) and simulates fish meat or the meat of fowl.
No prior art is known which teaches or suggests the flaking of hydrated compacted (textured) vegetable protein particles to produce flakes.